pikminideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pikpik cARROTS are good
Welcome! Hi Pikpik cARROTS are good -- we're excited to have The Pikmin ideas Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro New Wiki, huh Hi Pikpik! I noticed that you needed some help over here, and I decided to come. If you need any help on how to edit, or how to user your new admin and bureaucrat powers, you can ask me. I will start to help as soon as I can, but first I need to make my special pages. help me 2morrow, i need to go now...-- [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|''Pikpik]][[User talk:Pikpik cARROTS are good |cARROTS'']]--The creator You need to make a new wiki logo for here. The one you made was way too big . Now I did some resizing and added it to the top left but you have to make the new one. When you are ready to upload it, change the file's name the Wiki.png. That will have it added to the top-left corner. When doing so it will ask you if you want to copy of the already existing Wiki.png. Click the one that basically says yes and wait a few minutes. Then click the refresh button on the top of your browser and look at the top left corner of the page. If the logo is fine to you then continue on with other things. If you don't like it then you can re-size if it is too big and then re-upload it or you can change what you want then re upload it. It's your wiki, so its your decision. Also if it okay with you I am just going to copy over Pikmin:Redemption from pikminfanon and put it up here. It will keep its original name, and I will not be putting by Sir Pikmin in the title, as who else is going to name their game Pikmin:Redemption. If I get the ok from you I will do that, so get back to me as soon as you can about this. u can do that, now leave me in peace so i can finish the new logo...-- Can you de-vandalize the main page? And ban Pikmin fan 101. ok Lots of Stuff Has Changed Yeah. Lots of stuff has changed. I got admin powers from the wikia staff because I was the only active user on this wiki at the time. I hope we can get some more users on this wiki.